Créatures Mythologiques Trad
by AnanasFT
Summary: Edward et Jasper sont deux garçons solitaires qui ont grandi ensemble dans un foyer pour enfants au Texas. Mase et Whit sont deux monstres sociopathes qui se nourrissent chacun des tendances psychotiques de l'autre. Slash, M, themes graves abordés.


A/N : C'est ma première fanfic. Ceci n'est pas mon histoire, mais celle de mistyhaze420, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire trop classe ! Si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil à ses autres fanfics, elle est dans mes auteurs préférés !Désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de beta donc si ça dit à quelqu'un… Bon je vous laisse lire, enjoy !

Créatures Mythologiques

Chapitre 1

Je n'étais pas aussi effrayé que j'aurais dû l'être… et c'est ça qui était terrifiant. Parce qu'en fin de compte, la plupart des gens n'arrivent jamais à un moment comme celui-ci. La plupart des gens peuvent tenir le coup. Je veux dire, il faut un destin horrible pour achever un homme. Mais quand c'est le cas, mec, oh mec tu devrais faire attention…

Parce que quand t'as rien à perdre et que t'as pas peur de mourir, c'est là que tu abandonnes et tu te dis, et puis merde.

Que le putain de monde entier aille se faire foutre.

Je rabattis mon chapeau de cow-boy noir au dessus de mes yeux et remontai mon bandana noir juste sous mes yeux… mes yeux bleus ont toujours été mon meilleur atout physique. Ensuite, je m'avançai jusqu'aux portes d'entrée de Forks Saving Bank and levais mes deux Desert Eagles. Cette jolie petite dame en chrome et or dans ma main droite, c'est une vraie garce. Elle est jolie pourtant… la manière dont elle scintille. Mais dans ma main gauche, il y a mon homme. Il est froid et dur mais c'est un des plus grands enfoirés que je connaisse… mais il a été avec moi depuis de début… c'est mon pote. Je choisirai cet enfoiré plutôt que cette garce n'importe quand.

Je souris alors que je regardais du dessous de mon vieux chapeau de cow-boy noir, parce que de toute façon, aujourd'hui, ce serait la fin de toute cette merde. Soit je quitterai ce putain d'endroit beaucoup plus riche… soit je mourrai enfin. J'étais sûr d'une chose, c'était hors de question que je finisse dans une putain de cellule de prison.

- A terre !

Il n'y avait pas trop de monde dans la banque, vu que c'était une petite ville. Mais le truc, c'est que j'ai appris de source sure qu'un grand chirurgien vivait ici, et ce grand chirurgien a reçu une grosse somme d'argent la nuit dernière. Ce mec m'a dit qu'un putain de gros dépôt arriverait dans cette banque ce matin et que les camions Brinks n'arriveraient pas avant 10h15. Il était 9h35. Je devais faire ça vite.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en l'air et tirai sur la camera avant de pointer mon pote sur la fille derrière le comptoir.

- Si quelqu'un fait quelque chose de stupide… Je lui fais exploser la cervelle. Pas d'alarmes, pas de téléphones. Faut pas me faire chier, aujourd'hui.

Le directeur était debout derrière elle, les mains en l'air.

- Vous pouvez avoir tout ce vous voulez, mais s'il vous plait ne blessez personne.

J'eus un petit sourire satisfait, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. J'attrapais mon sac vide et le lui lançai.

- Je veux le putain de gros dépôt de ce matin ! N'essaie pas de me faire d'entourloupes enculé, parce que l'idée de d'appuyer sur cette gâchette me fait presque bander.

_Et en effet c'était le cas._

J'adorais le pouvoir que j'avais derrière un flingue, sans parler de deux. Et j'adorais le pouvoir que se cacher du reste du monde me procurait… sous ce chapeau de cowboy et ce bandana, J'étais capable de libérer le monstre contre lequel je devais me battre chaque putain de jour.

C'était à la fois grisant et terrifiant.

Le directeur secouait la tête et semblait confus.

- Un gros dépôt ? Je s-suis désolé mais… je ne vois de quoi vous parlez…

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Je m'approchais jusqu'à ce que mon pote soit juste à quelques centimètres du front de la jolie petite guichetière. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, l'air menaçant et dis calmement :

- Et maintenant ? Tu vois de quoi je parle maintenant, enculé ?

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de la fille, et les yeux de l'homme commencèrent à s'humidifier.

_Quelle fillette, bordel…_

Il chuchota, la respiration tremblotante :

- S'il vous plait… vous pouvez prendre tout l'argent que nous avons… S'il vous plait… Ne faites pas…

J'étais en train de perdre patience quand j'entendis le carillon de la porte. Je gardais mon pote pointé sur la guichetière pendant que je pointais ma jolie salope sur l'enfoiré de sheriff qui pointait maintenant son pistolet sur moi. Je soupirai et grognai :

- Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment essayer de m'arrêter tout seul ? T'es taré ou quoi ?

Le sheriff de petite ville avec son pantalon en polyester brillant et sa moustache clichée n'avait aucune chance. Je regardais ses mains trembler et la fille accroupie derrière lui, pleurant comme un bébé.

_Elle a__ à peu près son âge … ou plutôt à peu près l'âge qu'il aurait du avoir… il n'avait que treize ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…mais il est parti maintenant…_

Ma poitrine était douloureuse et ma tête criait. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête.

_Si je tire, il tirera, et me tuera surement. _

Je commençai à appuyer sur la gâchette quand le carillon de la porte sonna à nouveau.

Est-ce que je suis déjà mort ? C'est déjà arrivé ? C'est pas possible bordel…

Mais un coup d'œil dans ces yeux vert foret sauvages et je savais… c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin parce que le reste était caché sous un masque de ski noir. Puis je vis le petit pli au coin de son œil et je savais qu'il souriait.

T'es qu'un enculé de crâneur, Mase.

Il saisît la fille aux cheveux châtains terne et pressa son neuf millimètres contre sa tempe. Et juste comme ça, j'étais de retour dans ce putain de jeu.


End file.
